It Started With Yoga
by AlexaEvoneighJade
Summary: Abbie and Ichabod try to take their minds off of things by doing yoga, but Ichabod is having some trouble relaxing, the two soon find a new way to relax. Ichabbie one-shot


It Started With Yoga

"Leftenent… I cannot withstand this torture" Ichabod said with a shaky breath. He struggled to remain calm.

Abbie looked at him with a determined look on her face "yes you can…. Fight, do it for Katrina" she took a deep breath inwardly and let it out slowly. She looked at Crane, his face turning red from his exertions.

Abbie and Ichabod were doing yoga on the floor of the cabin. For Abbie it was a way to relax and also get in a workout. For Crane it was a way to let out pent up frustrations, which he wasn't doing so well at.

Abbie fought hard to keep a slight smile off her face and said "Every woman wants her man to be in shape"

Crane rolled his eyes fighting to concentrate on keeping his balance against the wall. "And what shape are we laboring at this moment?" Ichabod asked shakily as his arms began to wobble slightly.

Abbie smiled "we are strengthening our arms, our abs, buns-"

Ichabod let out a half choking half gasp "buns-" he flipped himself upright jerking down his shirt over his stomach

"I find yoga neither soothing nor relaxing made more uncomfortable still by discussion of my… double jug" Ichabod said awkwardly.

Abbie scoffed and flipped herself upright

"Ok, for the record 'double jug' is much weirder than buns" she positioned herself into a push up position

"Please refrain from further use of that word" Ichabod stared up at the cabin ceiling. He could feel a slight flush creeping up his neck

Yoga is a very useful practice Crane"

"I'm quite familiar with the prevetic Indian and Asiatic traditions thank you" Ichabod said as he settled himself on the floor bringing his knees to his chest.

Abbie got into a squatting position feeling her hamstring muscles stretch

"Well this is more like training for our war against Molluch, a way to still your mind. You've been anxious since you saw Katrina" she said placing her palms flat against the floor and lifting her leg off the ground.

Ichabod took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "I know why my wife hid Mary's death from me, it is because my role as a witness was too important to compromise"

Abbie settled herself on the floor. "Crane, its 2014… you pissed off? Just say it"

Crane looked at her "well yes, I am. I'm peeved, I'm disappointed, and I'm hurt. Katrina withheld too much from me. It's hard in good conscience to believe in her as I have…" Crane stood up abruptly then. "But war does not permit us the luxury of dwelling on personal matters, nor indeed the downward facing of our dogs"

Abbie then stood up. "Ok so yoga doesn't make you feel better so what will?" she stood up straight and stretched her arms high to the ceiling, her sports shirt coming up to just below her belly button.

Crane's gaze shifted from her face to that patch of skin showing. How beautiful she was. In that moment Crane knew exactly what would make him feel better.

Abbie let her arms fall to her sides as she looked at Ichabod. She could feel the desire coming off him in waves. Her breathing became more increased as she took a step toward him until she was just close enough to brush her fingers over the fingers of his left hand.

At her touch his breath caught. They looked into each other's eyes and it was like a wave hit them.

Neither of them knew who made the first move but next thing they knew they were kissing ferociously, hands all over each other. Crane back her up against the wall, grabbing her hands and putting them above her head. She let out a moan that caused Ichabod to groan into her neck as he slowly kissed and licked a sensitive spot under her jaw. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he lay her down gently.

Abbie sighed as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck as his hands slipped under the fabric of her shirt skimming over her stomach. She buried her fingers in his hair as his callused hands made contact with her already stiff nipples, he pinched them lightly causing Abbie to arch her back off the bed.

"You have on far too much clothing Miss Mills" Ichabod murmured into her shoulder. He lifted the shirt above her head and pulled getting it off in one swift moment. He moved on to the thin fabric of her leggings. Once he got those off the only thing left was her sports bra and her panties. He removed those too then stood back to take her in, Just the sight of her in this way sent chills down his spine.

"You just gonna stand there and look at me or are you gonna continue?" Abbie got off the bed and stood in front of Crane, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, letting her tongue lick along his bottom lip gently pushing into his mouth. He parted his lips and ran his tongue over hers nipping at her bottom lip. He kisses a trail from between her breast over her torso stopping to plant light kisses on each of her lips. Abbie moans softly. Taking that as his cue to keep going he lifts her onto the bed and resumes his kisses on her inner thighs causing her to tremble lightly at his touch. He stops for a second to look at her, her eyes half closed biting her bottom lip and moving her body suggestively.

"Look at me Abbie" his voice is low, seductive, making her breathing more increased. She looks down at him as he makes his decent to her moist center. Never taking his eyes off her he places his arms under her thighs to hold her as his thumb traces circles on her hips. He then moved slowly licking her folds in one long slow movement. Abbie moaned her head going back against the pillows.

Ichabod pushed his tongue into her hot center and twirls his tongue around gradually increasing pressure as he licked her. He stopped, looking up at her and rubbing her thighs and legs. Abbie looked down at him, her chest heaving. "Why'd you-" her question was cut short as she felt the sensation of his finger being inserted into her pussy. She moaned his name falling from her lips. Ichabod smiled against her thigh as he began to pump his finger in and out of her. Abbie thrust her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers. She was soon bucking wildly on the bed as he added another finger and went back to sucking on her clit. "Shit Crane I'm gonna cum!" she screamed. She played with her nipples as he continued to please her with his mouth and fingers. A tight feeling was beginning to build in her stomach. It wasn't long before she screamed Ichabod's name so loud he was sure anyone in range would hear it. Her juices flowed into his mouth and over his fingers for a while as he helped her ride out her orgasm.

Crane stood up wiping his mouth on a shirt on the bed and went to kiss Abbie. "I can taste myself on you" she breathed against his lips. She leaned up on one elbow and let out a deep breath. She pushed crane down on the bed on his back. He looked up at her with shock on his face at her aggressiveness. She smiles down at him and starts kissing his neck, kissing her way to his cock, once there she licks from the base of his cock to the tip already dripping with precum from pleasing her with his mouth and fingers.

She takes his head into her mouth and gently but firmly begins to suck, eventually taking him all the way to the back of her throat while licking his balls. This action makes him thrust up gently and groan his appreciation. Soon her head is bobbing up and down on him. He winds her hair around his hand and moans loving the feeling of her mouth on him. Suddenly she stops and jumps on top of him aligning his tip with her very moist center. She sinks down slowly on him rocking her hips back and forth until she is all the way on him.

She gives herself a moment to adjust to his size before slowly moving up and down on his cock. Ichabod feels as though he is in heaven as one hand goes to fondle her breast and the other to her hips. The look on her face as she bounces up and down and one of pure lust. He could watch her all day. His grip on her hips let her know that he is close to his release and a tightening in her belly lets her know she's close to hers too so she bends down and attaches her lips to his in a passionate kiss. As the waves of orgasm overcome her she plants her hands firmly on his chest and rides him hard. His release follows with him gripping her hips painfully and his body tensing up as flow after flow of his cum goes inside her.

Abbie leans up slowly letting his slowly softening cock slip out of her and lays beside him with her head on his chest breathing slowly decreasing. He runs his fingers through her hair.

"Do you feel better?" Abbie says drawing circular patterns in the patch of hair on his chest

"Definitely. Made me feel better than yoga did" Ichabod said smiling. Abbie laughed aloud at this, then soon fell quiet seeing as how she fell asleep.


End file.
